Question: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $y^n$. $\dfrac{y^{-7}}{y^{-13}}=$
Answer: Recall that $\dfrac{x^n}{x^m}=x^{n-m}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{y^{-7}}{y^{-13}}&= y^{-7-(-13)} \\\\ &= y^{-7+13} \\\\&= y^{6} \end{aligned}$